A Pirate's Adventure
by Phoenix of Darkness 2
Summary: Haruhi is a pirate now known as Falcon, she/he captures the ship that the host club is on and holds them captive. She must find an old friend, and stop his revenge and deliver the loyal crew to the new world. And perhaps there will be a little romance on this pirate adventure. Some Supernatural Things.
1. The Start of an Adventure

Hi this is a story idea I got while on the statue of liberty, and while looking at Ellis Island. For a representation of the mask, look at this woman's mask. search Ra mask and fill place where disc is with the mask other design (not me) minus the sun disc on the head.)

It was a clear August day in 1654. Takashi was at the bow looking at the apparently never ending sea. He silently listened as the waves lapped against the ship, unbeknownst to the danger and adventure that was about to ensue.

It was exactly noon when Takashi heard a piercing birds cry. He looked up to the crow's nest, and saw a brown falcon sitting there staring at him. Takashi, concerned, went back to staring at the sea. 'Why is a falcon way out here,' he thought to himself. 'They are normally found inland rather than at sea, so what or who brought him out here.' As he thought to himself, he didn't notice the 'thunk' of knives piercing wood.

"Put your hands up," said a voice from behind Takashi. He whirled around only to be face to face with a sword. "Put your hands up, unless you want these people to be hurt," said the falcon masked man as one by one his friends were pushed through the door. He recognized some of the people coming out of the door were crew members.

"What is this mutiny," the normally quiet man shouted shocking everyone, except the masked man. "You work for us, release them, and your punishment will be minimal."

"No," the half soaked masked man said to him. "And give me a good reason as to why I should release them. And don't give me shit like 'They are my friends' or 'because we are ranked above you in the social world'. So," he said taunting Takashi as he lowered his sword. "Give me a reason." A shocked Takashi remained quiet. Not able to say a word, from the fact that a mere pirate talk to him like this.

"I see our normal quiet man will remain so," said the masked man. "Anyway, since you have no reason for me to relinquish my hold on your friends, I'll keep them. But if you want them to remain unharmed, surrender."

Takashi thought for a moment about attacking the outrageous man, thinking he could take him. When he was about to strike, the mask man said "And if you think about trying to take me, I'll kill him." He pointed to the door, where a small body was thrown, unconscious, hog tied and gagged. Takashi quickly realized that the boy was his cousin, Mikskuni.

Takashi glared as he stepped forward, only to have the sword placed back at his neck causing a small amount of blood to trickle down his throat. "James." as soon as the words had left his mouth, James grabbed Mitskuni by his hair and held his knife against the unconscious boy's throat.

Not long after the knife was placed a Mitskuni's neck, Takashi put his hands up. As soon as James saw this he retracted the knife and dropped the unconscious boy with a 'thud'. Takashi, again, tried to reach his cousin but failed.

"Yuki," the masked man yelled. "Rope." He held out his left hand, in which a mass of rope landed several seconds later. He then checked him for weapons, and quickly tied him up in the same manner as Mitskuni, except without a gag.

"Sorry," he said as he tightened the rope, "You're all a liability." He finished tying up Takashi

"Feng, did you strip the young boy of all his weapons."Feng nodded his head as he tired Mitskuni to the mast and undid his gag.

"I don't understand why we had to gag him if we were just going to undo it," said the smallest and most girlish looking crew member as he checked the others one by one for weapons, then tied them to the mast.

"To make it seem like we were going to hurt him Adam," said the masked man. Just as he was about to walk into the captain's quarters he turned around and said to his victims, "Call me Falcon." He sent out a sharp whistle and the falcon from earlier landed on his leather guarded left shoulder. "And call this little guy Falco," he said as he petted his head.

"There is no need to introduce yourselves, I already know who you are, but I won't tell you how. Now this is the beginning of our new adventure my dear captives. Enjoy the trip," Falcon said as he walked into the Captain's Quarters.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

Mitskuni regained conciseness and discovered he was tied up. "What happened," he said sleepily. "I remember having a drinking contest with a crew member named James and then it all went black."

"Well," said Hikaru, "The ships been taken over, and we've been captured." He began trying to struggle free from his bindings, but he only tired himself out. "Kaoru and I were caught while sleeping."

"That girly looking boy spilled water on me," began Tamaki, "and when I took my shirt off, he leveled a gun at my head and led me up the steps."

"I simply gave up," said Kyoya in a matter of fact voice, "because I knew it was fruitless to struggle. I believe it was a little before noon, when we were captured."

"Yeah," said Takashi dejectedly.

"I don't like that guy," said Mitskuni in his upset voice. He had a pout on his face, when he saw black boots in front of him. He looked up and through the glare of the sun, he saw a masked man. The mask was made to look like a falcon, but it was blue and golden. His clothes consisted of a simple and loose white shirt, a slightly darker blue vest, loose brown pants, and black pirate boots.

"And I hate you too," said the masked man with a smile. This creeped out the three people that could see him. "I was going to untie you, but I guess I won't," he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait," said Mitskuni. Falcon stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry," he said with his cutest face.

Falcon slowly approached Mitskuni and grabbed his chin and said to him "I know your type well; you manipulate people with that face of yours." He paused briefly and moved his face from left to right as if studying his face. "I hate people like you the most," he continued to the shock of the six. "You think you can get whatever you want by acting cute, but in reality, you are just a leech." He added emphasis by throwing Mitskuni's head to the side as he got up.

"You'll sleep here for the night, any complaints," he said again with his fake smile. Even Hikaru, Tamaki, and Takashi shuddered at the sound of his voice. There was dead silence for a good ten seconds before he left for the wheel to discuss coordinates.

"How are we going to survive," said Hikaru trying to face-palm his face, but failing.


	2. Taking Care of A Problem

Hi sorry I haven't updated lately. Please Read, Rate, and Review. It's really hard to keep up with three different stories. Anyway no more excuses, the story begins… NOW!

_**Captain's Quarters-Falco's Point Of View- Early Morning**_

I woke up in his usual manner, next to my master. I looked at my master._ 'It's so pretty when it sleeps. One day I really have to check whether it's a boy or a girl.' _I fluttered down from the perch in the corner of the room and hopped over to the gigantic desk. I flew up onto the desk and rubbed my head against its. "Morning," I lightly cooed in my language. It stirred and I stood in front of its face waiting for it to realize I was there.

"Hey Falco," said my master with a yawn as he patted my head. I caressed its hand and cooed happily as I was patted in return. "Wanna go scare the captives," said my master in a creepily happy voice. I bobbed his head up and down, agreeing. "Okay," said Falcon excitedly as he jumped out of his chair and put on his mask and I flew onto his shoulder.

My master quietly snuck up on the side of the mast where Hikaru, Tamaki, and Takashi were. He beckoned me down to his arm. I quickly sidestepped down his arm and right in front of Takashi's face. Falcon nodded, and I let out his piercing cry, causing Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki to scream. The other three jolted awake, probably giving them a good scare.

I let out a sort of bird laugh and fell to the ground, still making the strange noise. Falcon just stood there and laughed at them, making them feel miserable, one for being laughed at by a bird and two for being humiliated by their captors.

"What was that for," yelled Hikaru amidst the twos laughter. Falcon and I suddenly stopped laughing. I flew back onto Falcon's shoulder and approached Hikaru.

_**The Deck-My Point Of View-Still Early Morning**_

"What was that for you ask," Falcon said as he crouched in front of him. He was staring daggers at him as he continued. "Well, we've gotta have our fun to. Because if we don't we get a bit." He paused for a moment and then said "Cranky." As he said this, his eyes showed his insanity.

This startled Hikaru, Tamaki, and Takashi, because they never even heard someone sound that evil. "What was the girly screaming about," asked Adam as he walked up the stairs.

"Just scarin our new 'friends'," said Feng sarcastically implying the word friends and scaring the shit out of the captives. Adam nodded in understanding.

"They're just a bunch of high class women, only thing good about them is they cost a good penny," said a kid with red hair as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Oy," said Falcon "Patrick, you finally made it. Thought you wouldn't be wakin up with all the rum you drank in the cellar. How much did you drink down there anyway?"

"S'well I got at least a good six bottles in me last night," he said slurring his words and stumbling around. As he got closer to the captives, he collapsed face forward and began to drool. Falcon walked up to him and flipped him over with his boot. He scowled at him as he pulled on his face.

"Damn drunk must have drank himself at least ten bottles this morning. Griffin," he shouted down the stairwell.

"What do you want," said the dark golden haired teen as he scratched his head angrily, his clothes were in disarray. "I was in the middle of something real good." That sentence caused five of the six captives to blush. Haruhi walked up to him, examined him from head to toe, and then kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to fall with a 'thud' to the ground. "What the fuck was that for," he shouted angrily.

"You can fool around as much as you want," said Falcon. "But do it on your own time. Your time is from dinner until lunch. It's now thirty minutes after sunrise, which happens at five. The time right now is mine. Not yours." Griffin glared at Falcon from the ground, but in his eyes showed admiration and a small degree of love.

He got up and said, "Aye Capitan." He paused and kicked Patrick in the stomach and then said, "I'll take care of the drunk bastard." He grabbed Patrick and carried him to the stairs and once he reached the first step, kicked him down the stairs. All that could be heard was several loud _'thumps' _and _'thuds' _and then a groan.

Haruhi looked at the captives and the crew, who immediately looked back at him as soon as they felt his stare. "Well," said Falcon clapping his hands together. "Now that, that little disturbance is gone," he said as he walked closer and closer to the captives. "Let's get down to business." Falcon cracked his knuckles and Falco flew to his shoulder and glared again.


	3. Waking A Monster

Hey, I thought it was time to update this one. Next time it will be Remembering the Past. Anyway, enjoy the story.

_**Ship Deck-Late Evening - My Point Of View **_

Falcon landed a punch into Takashi's stomach. He groaned in pain. "Come on," said Falcon. He had a look in his eyes. It was rage, a rage, insanity, and tranquility that no one could understand unless they were him. "Fight like a man!" Falcon yelled at Takashi as they fought. Falcon swiftly dodged all of his attacks and returned them twice as hard. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of champion," Falcon taunted.

He reached for Takashi's hair and said to him, "No wonder you couldn't protect that kid." He turned his head to show him the bound, beaten, and bleeding Mitsukuni and others. "Still staying quiet," Falcon taunted again at the raging Takashi. Takashi got up and tried to fight, but the power he relied on was rage, just pure rage with no mind. Falcon could sense this and he laughed as he dodged each of his attacks. "You can't beat me like this," said Falcon as he caught Takashi's fist and threw him into the unconscious group.

"You're pathetic," he said spitting on the now unconscious Takashi. "Adam, get a mop and have Patrick clean up the blood after he gets his senses back. I'll deal with him later anyway."

"Got it," said Adam as he walked down the actually majestic staircase, minus the little bit of blood left on the carpet by Patrick.

"Feng," he said turning to him "tie them back up and give the conscious ones a little water. Those who are out of it don't get any." Feng simply nodded his head and set off to do his tasks. Feng pulled some rope off his belt and re-tied the hands of the captives. After he finished that he re-tied them to the mast with their own ropes and got a jug of water. Feng only gave water to the barely conscious Kyoya.

Soon after Kyoya had gotten his water, a barely sober Patrick walked onto the deck with a mop and bucket. Patrick was able to mop the floor for five minutes, but he ended up falling into the bucket. "Make sure he does his job, Adam."

"Aye," said Adam as he pulled Patrick to his feet. He looked over at the mast where the captives were tied and noticed them stirring and notified Falcon. "Aye captain, the captives are wakin' up." Falcon took the bucket of water away from the staggering Patrick and threw it on them.

The slightly bloody water hit them and it awoke them even faster. They all tried to cough the water they had got into their mouths out. Mitsukuni got it especially bad since he was directly in front of Falcon.

"What was that for," shouted Hikaru as he coughed out the bloody water. Falcon just glared at him and walked away.

"Leave them like that," he said to the crew as he walked away. "Dogs deserve to freeze in the cold of the night." The captives glared but some of the crew looked concernedly towards Falcon. Hikaru noticed the looks and lost it.

"Why are you so worried about him?! He treats you like dirt and shows no mercy! He's probably a bastard with a prostitute mother!" The crew looked at him angrily, but before anything could be done, Falcon was already there. He grabbed Hikaru by the front of his shirt and pulled him so hard that the rope that held him snapped.

Hikaru's hands were still bound, so he fell to the ground. Falcon picked him up again and threw him down the stairs and you could hear the 'thunking' sound that his body made as he fell. Falcon grabbed the longer portion of the broken rope and began his descent down the stairs.

Adam looked at the captives with little sympathy. "Pray for your friend for he has awakened a beast even more terrible than before."

The remaining people looked in shock. They all thought '_How can he become worse than before. What kind of monster is he?! _


	4. What Just Happened and Who Are They!

;;Hey guys, it's been awhile. I'm so sorry. And to the person who wrote .

:** WRITING DOESN'T TAKE THIS LONG MOTHER **ER CAN'T LEAVE ME AT A CLIFF  
HANGER.

I thank you; it reminded me that people don't like to wait. I should know, I'm one of those people.

* * *

_**Ship Deck – Late Evening – My Point of View**_

After a few silent moments, besides the sound of Feng knocking out Takashi and the rest of the captives, the crew saw Falcon reemerge from the depths of the ship. He had removed his mask, to reveal a face of beauty and terror. "Feng," said Falcon. His voice filled with malice. "Have you retied the captives?" The tone of his voice revealed his short temper.

"Aye," Feng said without fear as he continued to clean the deck of Patrick's blood. Feng was an extremely tall man, around six foot eight. He towered over Falcon who was a small five foot one. His eyes betrayed no emotion unlike most, but that did not prevent Falcon from reading him like an open book.

"If you have something to say, say it man." Falcon yelled as he grabbed Feng's shirt, bringing him down to his eyelevel. Feng remained silent, but maintained eye contact while no one else dared. "Aye, then. " Falcon released his grip on Feng's shirt. "Give me your whip." Feng looked confusedly at Falcon. " Just hand it over." Feng did nothing as Falcon reached to his waist and grabbed it. "Thank you," Falcon said as he pulled him down again, but this time he gave him a kiss. "Come to my quarters tonight," he purred into Feng's ear. "I need to release some tension. " And with that, he left. Back down into the darkness of the stairs, just as the captives began to stir.

* * *

_**Below the Deck – Late Evening –Hikaru's Point of View**_

I lay in the storage room of the ship, beneath all of the servants' rooms and my friends. I could not see, for the room had no need to be lit other than when we needed supplies. I waited anxiously while Falcon had gone. I had no idea when he would return or if. Thousands of thoughts rushed through my head as I waited. _'Will he leave me here to starve? Is he going to get more food to attract rats to eat upon me? Is he going to allow his crew to have their way with me?' _An image of an over muscular and malicious men popped into my mind.

Out of fear I began to struggle with my bindings. I was so intent on getting out of the ropes I didn't hear the devil himself enter the room. I was on my stomach trying to loosen the ropes, when I saw his boots. I looked up to be face to face with the masked devil. "Well, well, well," said Falcon as he crouched down in front of me, "If it isn't the rat of the hour." He got up and kicked me, hard. He kicked me until I was on my back, staring straight into his soulless eyes.

His eyes, they were like two black holes, they sucked you in and almost never let you go. It was as if this person was a dead man walking. I was faced with those two soul sucking eyes, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. He had me trapped. I was the prey and he was the predator.

"You know," he said as he placed his boot on my throat. "You're more of a bastard than I am. No." He paused. "It's your mother. She's a slut, at least more of a slut than my mother ever was." I looked at this demon with disbelief.

"My mother is not nor has ever been a whore." I angrily tried to get his foot off of my throat, but all that rewarded me with was more pressure upon my throat. "She's from a respectable family and is now designs clothes for the upper class, including the king," I managed to cough out.

"Do you even know what she's done," he stated without emotion in his voice. I looked at him confusedly. "When she was younger, she'd go with any guy on the street, as long as he paid. She's gone out with other men while being married to your father." He paused, took his foot off of my throat, looked down and stared straight into my eyes and said, "Who knows if you're even related to him?" I grew furious listening to this.

"How do you know anything," I shouted angrily. "You don't know shit about my family!" I watched him as he began to laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "I don't personally know your family, but I have enough information to ruin your family." I opened my mouth to ask a question, but he cut me off before I could say anything. "Here's the info," he said as he threw a crude folder of paper in my direction. "If you're wondering what those portraits are that aren't portraits, they're called pictures a friend of mine invented them."

Inside the folder I saw the cold truth. I saw my mother walking arm in arm with a man who wasn't my father. I saw a 'picture' of my mother when she was younger entering an inn with a man. "See," he said leaning against the wall. I don't lie."

* * *

_**On Deck – Evening – My Point of View**_

"Hey," said Adam to the other crew. "You guys wanna sing a shanti to pass the time."

"Okay, I don't have a problem," said Yuki.

"No way in hell," Griffin said as he nipped the neck of the woman.

"Whatever," said Feng looking over the rail and out beyond the horizon.

"Say," said Adam as he clapped his hands together. "What shall we do with a drunken sailor?"

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor," joined in Yuki.

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor," continued Feng still staring.

"Early in the morning," finished Griffin, as his lady ran off in tears.

_"Put him in th' long boat and make him bail her,  
Put him in th' long boat and make him bail her,  
Put him in th' long boat and make him bail her,  
Early in the morning,"_ sung Griffin smugly with the maid's waist in his arms.

"_Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Early in the morning," _Everyone sang along.

What shall we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?

Throw him in th' bilge and make him drink it,  
Throw him in th' bilge and make him drink it,  
Throw him in th' bilge and make him drink it,  
Early in the morning.

_Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Early in the morning._

What shall we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?

Put him in his cabin and stop his liquor,  
Put him in his cabin and stop his liquor,  
Put him in his cabin and stop his liquor,  
Early in the morning.

_Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Early in the morning._

What shall we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Early in the morning.

_Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Early in the morning._

What shall we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?

Trice him up in a runnin' bowline,  
Trice him up in a runnin' bowline,  
Trice him up in a runnin' bowline,  
Early in the morning.

_Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Way-a hay-a, up she rises,  
Early in the morning._

What shall we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?

Put 'em to bed with the Captain's daughter,  
Put 'em to bed with the Captain's daughter,  
Put 'em to bed with the Captain's daughter,  
Early in the morning.

"What did you say," came a small voice from the stairs. The men turned around and saw a little girl, no older than eight, and a dark skinned boy, who looked to be thirteen holding her hand. Just then a scream of pain pierced the air from below the ship. The girl turned and clung to the boy.

"Don't worry," he said as she clung to him. "Everything will be fine." He covered her small ears with her hands as continued to soothe her.


End file.
